User blog:Nobody700/What if: House of Evolution arc part 6
ZombieMan had his gun at Genus forehead, and was staring straight into the bastards eyes. For all his life, he despised him more then anything. He always wondered what he'd do... What he'd say... Hell, he didn't even know if he could kill him. "So Dr. Genus, tell me... Why do I look like a gay supermodel?" "Because I had a crush on him?" Shit. He knew it. "So, what was my whole point in existence?" "Really? Well... You were made because I needed an undead solider. One who could never die, even if faced with an impossible enemy. I created you to... To kill Carnage Kabuto. But now? Now... I don't even know." "What do you mean?" "His power... It was too insane... I severely underestimated him... I made dozens of beings all stronger then Beast King... But he killed them all combined! He's too powerful! Not even King or Tornado can beat him!" ZombieMan looked to the fighting room, and saw Atomic Samurai, and Metal Bat facing off with him. In an instant, he pointed his gun at Kabuto, and fired. Carnage turned around, grabbed the bullet, and threw it back at ZombieMan. It slammed into his forehead, hitting him in the brain, and his head exploded from the impact. Carnage laughed, and looked to Metal Bat. Metal Bat was instantly at Kabuto's face, and slammed his bat at Kabuto's face. Kabuto was pushed back, but smirked, and drop kicked Metal Bat. Metal Bat used his bat to defend himself, but he could feel his bones in his arms snap from the impact. But... LIKE HELL THAT MATTERED! "YOU THINK SOME FUCKING BROKEN ARMS WILL STOP ME FROM POUNDING YOU INTO OBLIVION?!" Metal Bat winded his arms up, and used his ultimate attack. He wasn't 100% sure he would succeed... But he isn't going to just let some damn insect kill him. "HOMERUN!!!!!!!!!!" He smacked Kabuto as hard as he could. As hard as he could translated into... KABUTO WAS CRUSHED! Kabuto felt every rib in him explode, and even vital organs were injured beyond belief. He faced massive internal and external bleeding, which even his spine was snapped in half. Metal Bat's own bat shattered, and Metal Bat fell down, unable to move. He only used that move when he was in a life or death situation. It's the move he used to save his sister from an Upper Dragon class 2 being. ZombieMan had his head fixed, and saw Kabuto heavily injured, and in near death. He chuckled a little, and pointed his gun back at Genus. "So much for your ultimate creation. Metal Bat isn't some wimp, hell... I always thought he was one of the few people who could kill me. Atomic Samurai, is even stronger." Carnage Kabuto fell, and held his body. He took a deep breath, and stood up. His body was fixing itself instantly, and ZombieMan was absolutely stunned. "How..." "His regenerating isn't as good as yours... But it's still terrific." Kabuto chuckled, and cracked his knuckles, with Atomic Samurai looking down at Metal Bat. "Well... Don't worry Buddy, you're sacrifice won't go down in vain. Alright you insect bastard... Let's see if you can win." Kabuto sprinted at Atomic Samurai, and slammed his fist at Atomic Samurai. Atomic Samurai smirked. This guy was huge, but he was faster than him. Atomic Samurai once fought Lightspeed. LightSpeed thought he was stronger cause he was faster. But, Atomic Samurai won. For one reason. He was the greatest swordsman on the planet, just because the guy was faster didn't mean he was better. With a flick of the wrist, Carnage Kabuto's arm was gone. He saw that, and jumped backwards. His arm began to regrow, but Kabuto was a little scared. He really was better than Metal Bat. "Huh, I intended to kill you with those slashes." "Slas..." Carnage Kabuto noticed his chest had slash marks on it, and he was pissed. "Son of a bitch... I'LL KILL YOU!" With a tackle, Kabuto charged at Atomic Samurai, and Atomic Samurai only lifted his blade. With a slow descend, the blade nearly bisected Carnage Kabuto, but Kabuto punched Atomic Samurai. He flew in the air, slammed into the roof, and hit the floor. Kabuto laughed... And noticed his arms were flying in the air. "Shit... Happens way too many times." Kabuto regrew them, but swore. It hurt every time, in return for it being so fast, but it was worth it. Atomic Samurai was barely able to get up, but he did, and pointed his blade at Kabuto. "Man, regenerating bastards... I hate those kind of bastards the most. Yet... They're the most fun." Kabuto groaned, and moved his new arms around. "Damn, I hate you a lot... You're no fun at all. I want someone strong, someone who can make me go 100%... Someone powerful." "Hey, me too!" Kabuto was punched, and he slammed into a wall. Darkshine walked in, flexing. "You look strong... Let's see how strong!" - Green and Feather were outside the House of Evolution building, in case a mysterious being came out. Feather yawned, and scratched his ass. "So... I got this new girlfriend..." "I don't care." "Sorry. So, you think any will come out?" "Nah, Metal bat's in there. If he didn't have such a bad personality, he would have Emperor's rank." They heard a loud boom, and looked up. A being came down, and was amazing. It was a giant man like machine, and walked past them, heading to the building. Feather tried to get in his way, but the machine looked down. "Move." "Who... Who are you?!" "Metal Knight." Category:Blog posts